Category Guide
Hello! Welcome to the Slime Rancher Fan Ideas Wikia. This is a little guide for those of you who wish to create your own page, but you aren't sure on how to categorize it. Below is a guide on how we do our categories here. IMPORTANT NOTE: '''When adding a category, make sure it is spelled correctly, or it won't work! All Page Categories Every user gets their own category, called '(Username)'s Pages'. This goes on every single page that person '''creates or owns, but not just on pages they edit. Got a page where you want people to add their own ideas? Well then give it the 'Free Edit' category, so the community knows it's free for them to add to. Slime Page Categories So, you've made a slime, filled out all the information, made it fit the right layout. What's left? The categories, of course! Here's the little guide on how to add them. Every slime page should be marked with the 'Slime' category. For pages on variants of the tarr, they should be marked with the 'Tarr' category. Diet Categories These category is to show what the slime eats/absorbs. * Carnivore - For slimes that eat meat. * Frugivore - For slimes that eats fruit. * Herbivore - For slimes that eat veggies. * Omnivores - For slimes that eat fruit, veggies AND meat. * Other Diet - For slimes that eat something else, such as water, electricity, sunlight, other slimes, etc... Habitat Categories This next category is to show what type of terrain the slime lives on. * Terrestrial - For slimes that live on the land. * Aquatic - For slimes that live in the water. * Aerial - For slimes that live in the air. * Extraterrestrial - For slimes that live in space. * Troglobite - For slimes that live underground. Aggression Categories This category shows the aggression level of slimes. * Docile - For slimes that aren't capable of hurting the player. * Harmful - For slimes that can harm the player, but may not nessicarily be trying to. * Hostile - For slimes that actively try and harm the player. Food Page Categories So, you've made your slime, and fully categorized it... what to make next? How about a food for your slime to eat? Here are the categories that page would need. All foods should be marked with the 'Food' category. Food Type Categories These are the different types of food you can have. * Veggie - For vegetable foods, that Herbivore Slimes eat. * Fruit - For fruit foods, that Frugivore Slimes eat. * Meat - For meat foods, that Carnivore Slimes eat. * Other Food - For food that doesn't come under these categories, or goes under all categorizes. Gadget Page Categories What next, what next... Ah! You could make a Slime Science gadget. Here's how you'd categorize that. All gadgets should be marked with the 'Gadget' category. Gadget Type Categories These are the different types of gadgets you can have. * Extractors - For gadgets that extract materials from the ground. * Utilities - For gadgets with varying useful features. * Warp Tech - For gadgets that teleport the player or objects. * Decorations - For gadgets that are purely decorative. * Curios - For gadgets that, while functional, only are used for fun. Resource Page Categories Perhaps now, you could create a resource to go into the crafting recipe of your gadget? Make sure to use these categories. All resources should be marked with the 'Resource' category. Extraction Method Categories These categories correlate to how the resource is extracted. * Drill Extraction - For resources extracted by drills. * Pump Extraction - For resources extracted by pumps. * Apiary Extraction - For resources extracted by apiaries. * Other Extractor - For resources extracted by other extractors. Rarity Categories These categories correlate to a resource's rarity. * Common - For common resources. * Uncommon - For uncommon resources. * Rare - For rare resources. Other Page Categories So, you've made a slime, a food... what else is left to do? Well, there are many things you can make, such as a landmark, an item, or even a new mechanic for the game! Here's the categories they would need. Other Categories Here's the extra categories! * Location - For all places on the Far, Far Range, such as a snowy tundra, or a fierce volcano. * Buildings - For all plots on the Ranch, such as a special corral, or a strange farm. * Game Mechanics - For all game mechanics, from fierce weather to hugging slimes. Conclusion So, hopefully now you know how to properly categories your pages. If you have any questions, inquire with one of our admins, or in the comments of this page, for help! With no further ado, happy ranching! Make sure you use ONLY the categories shown on this page!!! Category:Tutorial